Milanor Union
by hoshinakyouko888
Summary: A world with peace...was that really the right path? Milanor doubts the easy ending of the fervent battle. But there were no more dangers...or were there? Old grudges resurface, and familiar faces emerge. Confronted by dangers and despair, Milanor's union struggles on. But who were their enemies this time? Someone more dangerous? Could they survive? We'll never fight alone.
1. 000 New World

**A/N: Okay, now I've added in something new, rather, someone new, and a lot more details and more plot. Please reread this if you haven't seen this A/N before. Sorry for confusing you guys, but it's kinda hard work sorting out all the sudden ideas I have. Thank you for the reviews and the follow(s) :). Below, you can see a song title that matches this chapter as an opening.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.  
**

* * *

**Opening Theme: Hologram by NIco touches the walls  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

**000 New World**

**Dark/Death/Dawn**

~A peaceful breeze has begun to blow, bringing in a new age to Paltina~

~Jusice lies with the Holy Sword (?)~

* * *

**'I have to save him!'**

She gasped for breath, sprinting across the forest. She was covered in injuries from head to toe, and her long bronze hair was untied, covering her eyes. Her leather shirt and cloak were in tatters. Only her combat boots were unharmed, a sign of her skilled footwork in battle.

Suddenly she stumbled on a large tree root. Before she could regain her footing, she heard her pursuers draw near. She reached for her bow. It was made of bronze, adorned with carvings of runes on the sides. She wiped some dirt from her face, biting her lip. If only she had some more time...

Crunch. They were getting nearer. She reached for an arrow. There was no time to be fighting! She should be helping him right now, warning him of the danger-

'Shit!' she cursed silently. The enemy had sneaked up on her when she was thinking.

She scanned the environment. Many trees, no sunlight, a small marsh up ahead...then back to her attackers. The men brandished axes, grinning maniacally. They were probably experienced bandits. They had been hunting her down ever since they saw her lounging around their hideout, looking or people to tell her the cursed her carelessness.

She couldn't think of a strategy good enough that would work in somewhere like this. She should have been more prepared. There wasn't much that she could do without her special tactic card, **Revelation. **Arrows wouldn't work on these guys, but she only had her dagger left. It wasn't used for fighting; she only used it to prepare meat from her hunts. But she didn't have another choice. Besides, surely she could overpower them in terms of speed alone?

'Never mind.' She dismissed the idea as she thought of how they sneaked up on her. 'Obviously they're fast enough, so...maybe **Thunderbolt **would work? She didn't know what tactic card the opponent had, plus she had to charge her power before she could release the skill...

Argh! It was so damn frustating. The only way left was to charge head on, without any tactics, and pray that she would win. She grimaced. Those axes looked like they could _hurt._

Before she could think, they charged. Her eyes widened and she blocked the blow with her dagger, and narrowed her eyes. 'Battle mode.'

She readied herself and dodged a blow to her right. One, two, three...her mind went on autopilot. She smiled. None of their blows were hitting! Perhaps she had overestimated them after all. Striking down two bandits with a stab to their stomach, she kicked another away. He hit the nearest oak tree, and fell down unconscious. She was grinning now. Three stood to the side, watching, frightened by the ferocity she was displaying. Her bronze hair flew as she punched another one in the face, then blocked an axe from above. Yes! She was winning.

"Well, well, let's see what we've got here, shall we?" drawled a voice beside her.

Her grin faded. She turned her head to see a young boy around thirteen smirking at her. He was holding a halberd that was blood red in colour, swinging it with ease. His clothes were made of red leather, loosely paired with a black jacket and black boots. Her eyes narrowed. The leader. How that little redheaded brat could become leader was unfathomable to her. Was he strong? From what she had gathered, he was called Vulcan...

Someone jumped down from the branches, crouching in a fighting stance behind the boy. The person's face was covered with a hood and a scarf, but pitch black eyes could be seen staring-no, _glaring _at her. He or she carried a steel dagger and looked prepared to strike Killia whenever Vulcan gave the order. Killia guessed that this person was one of Vulcan's trusted subordinates, as the brat didn't even flinch when he/she jumped down.

"Oi, oi! If you're just gonna stand there glaring at me, one of my men's gonna butcher you from behind!"

A cocky brat, she quickly rephrased. She didn't bother to answer, only closing her bronze eyes and elbowing the man beside her, followed by a kick. There came a crash, signaling another unconscious bandit. She had taken special care not to kill anyone.

Vulcan narrowed his eyes. "You not gonna say anything? Oh well. You haven't uttered a single word ever since we started ambushed you."

Her eyes narrowed further and she spoke for the first time. "Why should I speak to a few bandits who aren't even worth my time?" Vulcan spluttered indignantly and Black (she had temporarily named the person- black for his/her eyes) snarled and reached for his/her dagger, but Killia ignored them and continued speaking. "I don't feel like wasting my time talking to some bandits who just suffered a humiliating defeat from a girl, no less, who you ambushed." Her tone of voice was flat and without emotion. The bandits growled in anger, but Vulcan stopped them. At least the boy knew that it would be a waste of energy to fight her.

It really hadn't been a smart choice to attack her, but the bandits had probably thought she was just a defenseless girl who would scream when she saw their faces and hand over everything in her possession while trembling like crazy. They _should _have thought that a mere girl wouldn't be traveling alone. They _should _have made out that a bow and a quiver of arrows were wrapped in that old, worn out cloth she carried with her. They most definitely _should have _seen the way she started a fire easily and skinned the rabbit (her dinner- also a result of her hunting skills) professionally, or the way she handled the knife. Anyone would have known that this person was experienced enough to take down any bandits that came her way. Well, that was _if_ they had a brain.

"I don't like how things are going, missy. Who are you, traveling alone in this large, large forest when you have such fine fighting skills?" Vulcan said. "You should at least be a soldier in the military."

Killia didn't bother to reply, instead darting her eyes over the possible escape routes. There were none. The bandits who were still standing were all blocking the exits from the forest, axes ready should Killia try to escape. Vulcan would also immediately retaliate if she made a move. The fact that he was still chatting with her meant that:one, he was confident he could subdue her if she tried to escape, two, she _couldn't_ escape at all, or three, he just did not give damn.

Vulcan noticed her eyes drifting towards the bandits, gauging their strength, and scoffed. "Don't even think about escaping, onee-san. It's been a long time since we've attacked anyone," he muttered idly, twirling his axe. "Our skills might be rusty, but you'll be good practice. You seem strong, after all. Taking down so many of my men, really- quite strange for a lone female traveler."

Killia blinked. "There's something wrong with you bandits. All you do is steal from innocent people. There's no bounty on me, so you'd better just give up now."

Vulcan looked mildly offended. His eyes, however, darkened into pits of murderous flames, but his voice was till controlled and calm (if she ignored the cold edge to is tone). "Hey, we're not just ordinary bandits, okay? We just wanna fight you Fantasinian guys, cuz you know, you guys razed our home and all. We can't really rebel against you; the Queen's got a crazy strong army at the ready. Revenge- even if it's measly and slow- is as sweet as honey to us. We just loot you innocent travelers as much as possible and try to get unnoticed by the Royal Army."

It took Killia a few moments to comprehend that. When she did, her eyes widened and she looked at Vulcan and the others in pity. They were Bronquians, it seemed. And then time froze.

_Fantasinians razed our home_

_Rebel against the Queen_

_Revenge against the Royal Army_

_Die  
_

_Die_

_Die_

Like a breeze, the memories flew past her eyes, screams and shouts and wails and blood and tears-

_Kill_

_Kill_

_Kill_

She fell to her knees, eyes impossibly large, and the bandits surge forward, confusion written plain on their face. Vulcan stepped back as she babbled incomprehensible things- _no, don't die, the pain the pain the pain, kill me, no, we didn't do it, it's not my fault, I have to save him, I have to save them, I have to save him-_ and the person behind him rushed forward, the hood falling off and revealing a young and attractive face framed with black bangs and narrow black eyes staring at Killia. No. Not Killia. Not the girl who was so calm just a moment ago; this was a person tormented by something. This _person_ screamed, trembled, gasped for air and searched for anything- _something-_to hold on to, to reassure her. _She's hyperventilating__,_ the bandit thought numbly. Then her brain kicked into action. Before she knew it, she was beside the older girl, ignoring her fear and calming her and squeezing her hand through the thick gloves. They were clammy with sweat, and tears were pooling out from the girl's eyes. The bandit glanced desperately at Vulcan, who was still staring at Killia in shock. The girl was crying now, really crying, and screaming, screaming, screaming out strange words in a language she could not understand. The men shifted uneasily, not knowing what to do in this crazy situation.

Suddenly, Killia whipped her head up, bronze eyes horrifyingly blank. She couldn't see anything, couldn't hear anything, only the blood, the screams, then the silence. And the darkness. Always the darkness.

* * *

_Wings and purple eyes and her fight and no they died I was supposed to save them why why why why didn't he go back no no no they created me to fight they did this and blood and pain too strong too much power what happened why am I dying_

_Revenge and Revenge and Revenge_

_Kill and Kill and Kill_

'P-protect him! Save him!' A request from another time, another world. A promise made long, long ago.

_Protect._

She has to do this alone.

_Don't die._

Always protecting, always fighting, always dying.

_Please._

She promised. She promised.

_A smile and a laugh, blue skies and carefree races across the green lands. Hands together, the warmth from the sun on their faces. _

_It's not fake._

She remembers.

_Killia  
_

_Killia_

_Killia_

_'_Why did you choose that name?' 'Ah. Well...it means 'protect', Your Majesty. A fitting name, I thought, and so I bestowed it upon the girl, Your Majesty.'

_A conversation not from her memory._

She screamed. More images flashed by. Voices, voices from them, from _them._ Her eyes snapped up and fixed on a vague figure, hazily made out as a young girl. Younger than her, definitely. Surprise, shock and- was that fear?- was etched onto her face and tentative fingers reached out before withdrawing at the look in her eyes.

_Kill_

_Kill_

_Kill_

She remembers. Revenge, they said. Revenge.

She stared into the black eyes and lounged out, hands reaching for a bow that wasn't there (snatched away by a pale bandit when she was having a screaming fit, taking care not to touch her), reaching for arrows mechanically, _they weren't there, not there, _said her subconscious. She grabs the dagger hidden in her cloak instead- eyes around her widened and bodies tensed- but the girl beside her reached out and twisted her wrist, ow, ow, ow! The pain startles her and jolts her out of those images and sounds and-

Darkness swallows her.

* * *

Centuries ago, there was a horrible war that would later be known as The Mage War. The entire Vanir civilization was wiped out.

At least, for the first time.

* * *

**Dark**

It's always the darkness first. Always the villian's plot, then the evilness, then the mysterious paragraphs of endless words that you won't know a single thing about. You _might_ guess (stress the MIGHT) but unless the whole story is just _so __terribly cliche _that the plot is so classic, you would continue reading the book and reread the book until you have almost memorised every event and character's character and personality.

So. Anyway.

There are three roles in the world of books- the protagonist and his team (the good guys), the villian/antagonist(s) (the bad guys), and the neutral group/innocent civilians/Villager A and B (the guys who get caught in between and don't know what to do).

The villians, the subject of discussion here, are always influential, powerful, TOP PEOPLE. They have impossible strength, great intelligence, are sometimes immortal, always know the moves that the good guys make, special abilities that somehow neutralizes any powers the protagonist has.

Oh, and don't forget the black hair black eyes and black sword/dragon/magic/whatever that a villian usually uses.

Then there's the _traitor._

That guy-or girl- is usually someone who the protagonist trusts, is a member of the protagonist's team, or somewhere up in the top and influential people. He or she would sometimes go back to the protagonist's team after a lovey-dovey reunion that involves a sound amount of arguing, fighting, the word traitor, and a lot of complicated reasoning and ideals of the protagonist and shouting of motivational speeches.

Back to the topic. So, villians.

They are a very_(insert word that describes important) role in a story. If you want a good story, you must have a good villian: one that's not too boring, too evil, too genius or too plain cliche.

No, this is not a writing a fanfiction guide. Just read it.

* * *

**Death**

Ah, the deaths. Very sad character deaths that make several tears roll down your cheeks.

Not much to say about this, but please bear in mind. When a charcter dies in a story, he or she stays dead. Or it's too...well, frankly, boring.

* * *

**Dawn**

Dawn is when the protagonist defeats the antagonist. It usually ends with an epic battle with the hero almost dying, then his strength is revived by his friend's/lover's/family's/memories' voices and cheers. It's a happy thing, and people will sometimes organise a party and break out the wine and juice (for underaged heroes). It's fun, the story's over, and it's time to reread the story again. And maybe sniffle some more at the happy, happy ending.

Just don't be expecting that in this story.

* * *

**Ending theme: Tsunaide Te by Li'b  
**

* * *

**A/N: Last edited 6/10/2013**


	2. Chapter 2 -Forest Fire-

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely long wait. I can't exactly say I'm doing better at my other Fanfiction though…..haha. Anyway, this chapter will be on something really boring, but I assure you that it is an important part of the plot. I have closed the thing on OCs; I've gotten enough of them. So, here is Chapter Two.**

**(Oh, I have something to say. In this story, all units have been found, and in Verlaine Hills, the Royal Army wiped out the White Rose and killed Rosary. I decided to follow the version I have played for convenience and stuff.)**

**Disclaimer: ...I hope I do look like the little twelve year old girl I am, otherwise I might just own Yggdra Union.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Castle Paltina

Queen Yggdra Yuril Artwaltz walked through the narrow corridors of her castle. She was headed to her office in Paltina to discuss some matters with Roswell. He had requested an audience with her yesterday, together with Pamela, but they sounded really mysterious about it. Yggdra had agreed a little uneasily- Roswell's tone of voice sounded slightly...strange.

On her way she met several soldiers and a friendly servant in the kitchen who offered her a cup of cold water. She accepted it gratefully.

She turned right into the throne room and walked past a tapestry of her parents. Their kind faces smiled down at her. Yggdra stopped, staring at their smiles wistfully for a moment. Her father's eyes peered at her just like how he did the day before he was killed. Turning, Yggdra sighed in her mind. She knew that she would probably never forget all the deaths in that war...

Yggdra sipped the water carefully as she continued walking across the path. The roses' sweet scent wafted across the large courtyard, signaling the flowers' full blooms. Spring was near.

The war had ended two years ago, and she had tried her best at creating a peaceful world, a world which Kylier had envisioned. Her friends were always beside her, supporting her and helping her every day. Yggdra had given them each responsibilities of their own when they insisted in sharing their work. Durant, her advisor, was to stay in Paltina. Milanor would be her lieutenant. Although he was technically staying in the castle, he would always be running around the country to take care of bandits and rebellions. Elena was temporarily put at Lost Aries where her brother's grave was. In the Marduk Woods, Yggdra had stationed the hunter Cruz. Nietzsche was now looking after Embellia, and Russell protected Karona. Roswell and his newfound assistant Pamela stayed in the Black Rose Manor and White Rose Manor respectively, while Bly and Mistel were put out of exile and moved to Bronquia. The Temple Knights resumed their duties before- looking after the Holy City of Meria and the Holy Land of Welheim. Occasionally, when bandits pop up in the Nyllard Desert, Gordon and the knights head out to defeat and capture them.

Her long strides took her to her office in the castle's right wing a few moments later. The servant outside smiled and greeted her before carrying on his duties.

Yggdra returned his smile and opened the door, anxious of what was going to happen. She had a feeling something important was going to happen.

* * *

When the forest burst into flames, Killia was sure that she had been caught.

Her eyes wide, she glanced wildly around her. The trees were catching fire one after another. Bright orange flames licked at her boots, burning them slightly. This was a magical fire, she concluded, since it was able to penetrate her **Shield Barrier**. The fire still couldn't penetrate most of the defenses though. That meant the flames weren't meant to kill her. They were meant to capture her, to delay her on her journey.

Killia scowled. Her hand rested on her bow. Then a sudden though struck her. Vulcan! The boy had just been walking out of the forest! He _should _still be inside, caught in this fire just like her. '_His bandits should be here too...don't tell me they died because of this pathethic fire!'_

As if on cue, a red haired boy stumbled into Killia's line of sight, surrounded by the telltale signs of a green **Shield Barrier**. His jacket and trousers were slightly burned, and he was coughing, but otherwise he looked fine. Killia remained standing on the spot she was, eyeing Vulcan warily. Even though he had said that he wouldn't attack her, she was still on edge. The boy _was _a bandit after all.

After several moments of coughing, Vulcan finally lifted his head and made out the blurry form of Killia standing around a meter in front of him. "Did you cause this fire?" he demanded.

Killia smirked. "Like you, I despise unfairness. What do you think? This fire was made to capture _me_."

Vulcan's eyes widened, then narrowed again suspiciously. "_Capture _you? Who would want to capture _you_?" he snorted.

"Why should I tell you?" answered Killia.

The boy growled before coughing again. He cursed, looking around the forest. "Anyway, you will have to explain. I lost_ five_ men in here! Five! Once we get out of here, you'll have to tell me _everything_. No lies."

"...No. This does not invlove you. We'll just have that fight and that deal."

"Fine. But if it does have to involve me, you'll tell me everything. Now, how do we get out of here?" he scowled.

Killia smiled. For a moment she looked creepy, her face illuminated by the flames. Then the smile was wiped off and replaced with a serious expression. "Watch."

* * *

**A/N:The plot differs slightly from the previous one. (Um...just forget about everything that happened in previous chapters.) Please don't kill me for not updating for so long. I'll try fortnightly updates, but there are no guarantees. Another important note is that I don't play any other of Dept. Heaven games, but I do know a bit about them, so if I make any mistakes (it'll probably occur often) or if they differ a lot from the plot, please tell me. Thanks a lot.**

**This was quite a boring chapter. The next one won't be any better, but I think the fourth will contain a battle scene. Please look forward to it :).**


	3. Chapter 3 -Beginning I-

**A/N: Woohoo. Sorry for the late update. But ya know, this chapter was really fun to write. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Never gonna own it.**

* * *

She knew the book was heavy.

But compared to the flute, it was as light as a feather.

Yggdra should elaborate. Roswell and Pamela came in earlier, him carrying a book and Pamela magically lifting a flute. Yggdra didn't really pay attention to the "magically lifting" part. The flute was the most beautiful instrument she had ever seen. It was made of silver and decorated with tiny silver carvings and symbols. When she had seen it, Yggdar had been extremely fascinated. That is, until Pamela lifted the magic and dropped the flute into Yggdra's hands. She had almost fallen over. Luckily, Durant had caught her in time.

The book was just as strange. It had a leather-bound cover and its title-"**Immortalis**" was written in curly gold letters. Below it, in much smaller print, was "Zelda Markus." Yggdra assumed that it was the author's name.

She finally stopped staring and asked,"So, what is the reason for all this?"

"...Your Majesty," Roswell began after sucking in a deep breath. "How much do you know a bout the Transmigragem?"

Yggdra tilted her head, confused. "Transmigragem?"

"Oh, you mean that treasure of the Undines," said Milanor. "Shouldn't Nietzsche be here if we're gonna discuss that?"

" No." Roswell said firmly. "Not yet. This is just a discovery I have found."

"Oh. Okay then. Back to the point. So what's this?"

"To answer your question, Milanor, _this_ is a flute that I found in a market near an oasis. Somewhere in the southern part of Nyllard Desert," explained Roswell. "The book is Pamela's."

"Why would Lady Pamela have a book?"

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Pamela said indignantly. "I _can _read, you know! I found it in the forest!"

Blinking, Yggdra turned to Roswell. Finding a book in the forest? He shrugged, then continued, "Let's talk about the book first. Look here: There's a map of Fantasinia. The strange thing is this." He pointed at the map. Dots were scattered all over the continent, located at different places.

Above the map were three paragraphs of text. Yggdra couldn't read the words. She had never seen it before, and from the baffled looks on her friend's faces, they didn't know it either.

But there was something about the map that made her brain go haywire.

"This looks familiar," Milanor decided. "I don't know why, but it does."

Yggdra's eyes widened, then she nodded furiously. That was exactly what she was thinking. The map gave her an uneasy feeling. The cold dread washed over her every time she looked at it. But with the discomfort, there was something else. Something much more...

"That's what I thought." Roswell's voice jolted her out of her jumbled thoughts. "I've sent my assistants to the places marked with dots, but they're completely different. A forest, a cave and a small little town with clueless civilians- I can't form a connection."

The queen frowned. "What does the text say?"

"I don't know. It's in Ancient Vanir Script. No one I've asked could read it. A few Vanirs read the first sentence, which only says "This is a map of Fantasinia." There was a long silence.

"I know how to read it," Milanor said suddenly.

The eyes of everyone present turned to him.

* * *

The fire was doused quickly with Killia's **Waterfall **card. Streams of water shot out from her hands, putting out the flames surrounding them. Vulcan stared while she worked, which pissed her off a little. She was helping them, and he was just standing there? She didn't even know why she agreed to that duel.

She turned to him, about to snap, but the fascination in his eyes stopped her. The sheer admiration in them puzzled her. What was it that he found so amazing? He ignored her and stared at the flames with a huge intensity that Killia found strange. His eyes- Then Killia realized._ It was his eyes. _Even though they had nothing in common from appearances, their personalities were similiar. But it was the eyes. When she had agreed to the deal, she hadn't known why she had made the split-second decision. Killia had thought that she had agreed just because the deal was a good one. But, thinking back, it would only slow her down in her journey, even with the promise of any request to the bandits. She was in a huge hurry. She couldn't afford any delays.

But she had agreed. All because of that childish excitement in Vulcan's eyes, that fire in his eyes wanting and waiting for a challenge that looked so much like _him_ that she had agreed. Their eye colour was worlds apart, but for Killia, the boy before her suddenly looked like her dearest and most important person. The person she was trying to _save._ She hadn't even realised how much she had missed _him. _The last time she had seen him was eleven years ago. They were still children then, playing around without a care in the world. With a start, the sheer weight of everything she had done crashed down on her. _He probably wouldn't remember me now,_ she realised. _He probably doesn't even know I exist._

Even so, she had to go on, Killia told herself. She had to save her brothers.

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun dun. and the mystery unfolds. I hope this is long enough. I know, still terribly short, but I don't have much time on my hands.  
**

**See ya,**

**:) Hk888**


End file.
